psefandomcom-20200214-history
Pipeline Information
PIPELINE INFORMATIONS Every time you recruit a player in a given city you will get a pipeline boost, now I will explain how, how much and how you can work on your own pipelines. What's a pipeline? It's a bonus connected to a coach, the higher the pipeline in a certain area, the higher the chance you will score more points on a recruit's home visit, phone call and so on. Pipelines have proved to be huge lately, because a coach with a very high pipeline can win on a recruit from that area over teams with higher prestige, so they have to be built to have some success. Consistently recruiting the same areas will get you a pipeline eventually over the span of a few years, and you'll be able to recruit that area even better as seasons go on. It's also one of the reasons why sticking on the same team is important, so that you can build pipelines around that team's hometown and keep the best talents at home. Here's the full breakdown: Let's say you're recruiting a player out of Baton Rouge, LA. Closest airport is New Orleans, so he will be connected to that airport. Any bonus or malus you will get because of that player, now it will count towards that pipelines. This stands true for every city whose closest airport is New Orleans. If you're offering a player that is from Ann Arbor, his scores will count towards your pipeline in Detroit and so on. 1) Rescind Scholarship Offer 0 2) Rescind Verbal -5 To coach that rescinds 3) Cut Scholarship -5 To coach that cuts 4) Cut Walkon -1 To coach that cuts 5) Award Walkon With a Scholarship +10 To coach that awards 6) Sign a player on NSD +5 To the coach who made the scholarship offer Once you start recruiting a certain area, you will start scoring points if you do one of those things. Let's make an example. HC offers 5 recruit in Fort Lauderdale, four of them committ, one rejects. Then, one of the verballed player is cut before National Signing Day. You will get a bonus on the Miami pipeline as follows: 3 Signed, each 5 points ---> +15 1 Cut, 5 Points ---> -5 Net points: +10 on Miami pipeline. As for walkons, if you have any open slot on your roster on NSD, it's a good rule to award every JR walkon with a scholarship. This way you will get a pipeline boost for each and every one of them, and they will not count towrds your total the following season anyway as they will turn SRs and leave the team. You basically got a free pipeline boost. Walkons are rarely from the area you usually recruit, but they allow you to get a free boost on other airports. Let's say you're the HC of LSU and you don't recruit California. You have two walkons from San Diego, awarding both of them with a scholarship will give you a +20 on the San Diego airport and you can start using that to expand your recruiting areas eventually. Pipelines have been extrememly valuable and are always underestimated but they are really important when recruiting in ECAA. (Information by DarrenBeard)